fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Multiversidade
Sejam bem-vindos a mais uma das histórias criadas por Artyom que engloba tanto o Fighter of Destiny, quanto o Fighter of Destiny Rising e Megaman Zero. Muitos podem não perceber, mas existe uma infinidade de universos a sua espreita e esta é a oportunidade de espiar a realidade desses universos alternativos e descobrir o verdadeiro conceito de multiversidade que paira sobre todas as realidades. Hora das apresentações O multiverso é vasto e infinito. A cada momento,uma nova realidade é criada,através de uma escolha. Comprar um broche de pássaro ou de uma gaiola? Seja lá qual escolha você fizer,acabará criando uma realidade alternativa onde um outro você fez a escolha oposta. Muitos podem pensar que uma escolha boba não mudaria nada,mas estão totalmente enganados. Eu serei sua guia para estes mundos inexplorados. Meu nome é Elizabeth, um nome comum para muitas pessoas em um mundo,mas incomum em outro. Sou a responsável por vigiar os multiversos,assim como existem os mestres do tempo para cuidarem de algo que não me responsabilizo. Em cada mundo,todos me enxergam de uma maneira diferente, alguns me veem num jardim,usando uma jaqueta azul, outros no fundo do mar ao lado de um cigarro,enquanto muitos outros me veem ensanguentada num local obscuro. Há muitos interpretações para a forma de me enxergar,tudo dependerá do universo onde você se encontrar. Agora chega de conversas, hora de lhes mostrar os multiversos que iremos visitar. Como eu disse anteriormente, existem infinitas realidades,porém visitaremos algumas de forma limitada,pois não iremos nos meter nos assuntos de cada terra alternativa. Chegou a hora de começarmos nossas visitas. Terra 14398 - The Missing Link Em 2010, Magia,uma nova fonte de energia descoberta,começa a ser estudada como uma ciência.O nome da primeira pessoa que revelou os segredos de magic foi perdida com o tempo.Em 2014, inicia-se o Projeto Gear,um projeto dedicado na evolução e desenvolvimento da humanidade.Sua natureza e finalidade ainda são desconhecidas.Em 2016, Frederick,primeiro protótipo do projeto Gear,escapa do laboratório logo após sofrer a conversão Gear.As pessoas relacionadas com o projeto,incluindo "That Man",começam a desaparecer.Com o intuito de não levantar suspeitas,Frederick projeta um aparelho baseado no conceito Gear,capaz de reverter sua forma atual para a antiga,quando ainda era humano. Em 2073,That Man completa o arquétipo da Gear perfeita,uma espécie capaz de servir à humanidade,seu nome era Justice.Alguns dos principais países recomeçam o Projeto Gear. Frederick ao ter conhecimento dos planos de That Man,começa projetar as Outrages,armas capazes de destruir Gears. Um ano após, determinados países tentam usar as Gears para oprimir outros países,no entanto Justice,a Gear que possuía vontade própria já havia nascido,e como planejado por That Man,as Gears e seus derivados se tornaram seguidores dela,iniciando uma grande rebelião.As Gears atacam e destroem o Japão com finalidade de extinguir os manipuladores de Ki.Tal ato resulta na formação da Holy Order(Ordem Sagrada) e sucessivamente o início da Guerra Santa,uma longa guerra entre humanos e Gears. Tudo resultou em 2180, quando o mundo se encontrou num estado caótico e místico. A descoberta da fonte ilimitada de energia,magia, apesar de ter sido uma solução para os problemas relacionados a crise de energia, a magia só resultou no aumento de guerras,deixando mundo pior do que antes. .A fonte combinada com o DNA humano dava origem a uma nova raça chamada somente de Gears. Apesar de terem sido propostos para a guerrear pelos humanos,os Gears se voltam contra os próprios causando um grande estrago no mundo como a extinção dos asiáticos,logo o mundo se encontrava numa guerra conhecida como as cruzadas. Keep The Flag Flying Nessa data, um homem chamado Sol se junta a Holy Order para obter informações sobre os Gears,mas ele começa a ficar frustado com o fato dessa situação estar saindo do controle. Sol:"Pro inferno com isso!" Sol estava patrulhando sozinho, muitos acontecimentos haviam acontecido na Holy War. Mas nenhum dava lhe algo de útil e isso fazia surgir a ideia de abandonar a Holy Order,pois aquilo parecia tudo uma grande perda de tempo. Slayer:Oh...é você.Que uniforme interessante esse que você está vestindo. Sol:Cala boca! Slayer:Hehe..você está apenas fazendo isso para obter alguma coisa, não é? Deve ser bastante desconfortável para você,já que o senhor,realmente, não é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de receber ordens. Sol:..tch Slayer:Hora...Eu suponho que não é todo dia que eu encontro alguém como você.Eu acredito que uma luta amigável possa nos ajudar a nos encontrarmos Sol:...(Não tenho escolha mesmo)thumb|left|384x384px A luta começou entre ambos,seus movimentos eram rápidos,quase imperceptíveis a olhos normais,porém, parecia que Slayer não estava tendo dificuldades com aquilo tudo,na verdade, aqueles movimentos eram meio lentos para o vampiro. Sol arrastou sua espada no chão e, ao mesmo tempo,saiu um geyser de fogo,terminando gritou "Gun Flame",porém, Slayer despareceu perante os seus olhos e surgiu atrás da chama corrompida. Sol:Desapareceu? Slayer: Muito formidável. Sol: Cala a merda da boca! Gun Blaze! O espadachim rapidamente se arrasta pelo chão,derretendo o para deslizar na direção de Slayer numa velocidade incrível,mas o vampiro pula por cima de Sol num momento preciso. O que ele não sabia é que havia caído na armadilha da chama corrompida,pois um pilar de fogo surgiu do rastro deixado, assim acertando Slayer em cheio. Sol: Caiu na minha armadilha. Só que naquele momento, Slayer havia sumido de vista mais uma vez. Sol olhou para todos os lados,mas não o viu,até que acabou sendo surpreendido pelo chute do vampiro em forma de cruz. O guerreiro se levanta e tenta atacar o vampiro várias vezes com seus golpes destrutivos,porém, Slayer desaparecia a cada golpe e contra atacava de maneira sutil e não letal. Slayer: Desse jeito não conseguirá o que procura. Sol: (Droga! Não consigo acerta-lo) Slayer: Pensei que você pude-se ser de bom agrado,visto seus erros,estou completamente enganado. Sol: Mandei calar a merda da boca! Uma mini explosão de fogo saiu do corpo de Sol,e logo ele começou a piscar laranja e preto. Agora a chama corrompida estava mais rápido,então soltou toda sua fúria no vampiro, atacando o violentamente com sua espada e golpes de fogo numa velocidade absurda. Slayer: Não estou muito satisfeito com o rumo desta luta. Eu te propus uma luta amigável. Sol:Se não vai se calar por amor se cale por dor! Sol avançou numa velocidade absurda,desferiu vários golpes em Slayer até que decidiu concluir tudo com seu golpe, Tyrant Rave Ver. Omega que é um soco de direita de fogo, um de esquerda explosiva e logo concentra suas chamas em sua espada,finalizando com um tiro explosivo de fogo brutal. Depois de ter feito essa combinação, Sol caiu de joelhos e sentiu um grande cansaço em seu corpo,então seu corpo parou de piscar e ele começou a respirar ofegantemente. Slayer:Essa luta não foi divertida... Para sua surpresa, Slayer saiu da fumaça,que seus golpes haviam causado, sem um arranhão sequer. Isso impressionou Sol,pois aqueles eram golpes feitos pela sua forma Dragon Install. Como alguém sobreviveria aquilo tudo se uma queimadura? Isso é impossível! Sol:(Mesmo depois de ter sido acertado,continua falando como se nada tivesse acontecido) Slayer:Vou observar até quanto tempo continuará a lutar com toda essa brutalidade. Quando estiver pronto para um confronto amigável estarei a sua espera, meu rapaz. O vampiro jogou sua capa no ar,entrou dentro dela e sumiu,resultando na capa virar um morcego e voar para longe daquele local. As palavras de Slayer ecoavam na mente de Sol, parecia ser um aviso para lhe dizer que não estava pronto para lidar com Justice. A chama corrompida se questionava sobre suas habilidades de combate e se estilo,mas decidiu não pensar disso porque era esforço demais para ele. Horas depois acabou esbarrando em Axl, um antigo conhecido,mas não parecia uma boa hora para vê-lo. Axl:Hey! Sol:... Axl:O que está rolando contigo?O que você faz com esse vestido? Sol:...Você também? Axl:Esse traje não combina com você...É só olhar como você está vestido... Sol:Vá cuidar da sua vida PORRA! Axl:Oh,bem.Eu estou entediado,quer me fazer companhia? Sol:"sigh"Desculpe,mas eu não tenho tempo a perder com você. Axl:Mal humorado Sol retornou para a sede da Holy Order, onde permaneceu refletindo sobre as palavras de Slayer. "Vou observar até quanto tempo continuará a lutar com toda essa brutalidade,quando estiver pronto para um confronto amigável estarei a sua espera meu rapaz", aquilo batia em sua mente tantas vezes até que um soldado apareceu no quarto da chama corrompida. Soldado: Comandante Kliff solicita sua presença. Sol: Tch... Assim que o soldado se retirou, Sol pegou sua espada e a observou com bastante cuidado,pois esta seria a arma capaz de matar o Gear que causou toda aquela "merda". Depois de um tempo, Sol finalmente se encontrou com o comandante Kliff,como solicitado. Kliff:Oh,você voltou Sol. Sol:Para que você me chamou?O que você quer? Kliff:Oh,é apenas...Nós não temos um combate amigável faz tempo.Por que não mudamos isso hoje fazendo algo diferente? Sol:Você não vai me deixar em desvantagem,vai? Kliff:Não,isso é só um combate amigável,eu não quero você se machuque.Você está pronto? Sol:Preciso mesmo responder? O espadachim pulou para trás e depois partiu para cima de Kliff,atacando com sua espada,porém, o comandante se defende,fazendo uma colisão de golpes que afasta ambos. Kliff se aproveita do momento, para pular por cima de Sol e lhe aplicar um golpe mortal,porém, a chama corrompida defende o golpe,só que o impacto o faz perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. O comandante pousou,andou até Sol e lhe ofereceu ajuda para se levantar. Sol pega a mão de Kliff e se levanta,graças a ele. Kliff:Nem começamos e você já está desse jeito. Sol:Não provoque,não estou num bom dia Ambos pulam na direção do outro, Sol tenta acertar um soco em Kliff,mas o velho comandante pisa na mão de seu oponente e usa esse impulso para pular por cima e pousar no chão. Assim que Sol pousa,ele avança na direção de Kliff e desfere vários golpes de espada,mas o velho comandante defende os golpes,causando colisões de espadas a cada defesa. Kliff empurra seu oponente e tenta golpeá-lo,porém, Sol se abaixa,desviando do golpe,então se aproveita da brecha para dar um chute no estomago do velho comandante. Apesar disso, Kliff acerta com o cabo de sua arma na nuca de Sol e depois o derruba com um chute. O velho comandante manda um golpe giratório na direção de Sol, porém, a chama corrupta rapidamente pula por cima da arma de seu oponente,aproveitando-se do momento, da um chute como counter. Kliff:Impressionante. Kliff revida com abertura e inúmeros ataques com sua arma na direção de seu oponente, ocasionando em vários cortes. Sol pousou no chão,mas suas feridas logo se regeneravam. Sol: Isso pode não ser fatal para mim,mas ainda dói! Ele andou na direção do velho comandante e lhe deu um golpe incrivelmente rápido utilizando o cabo de sua espada,o que faz com que Kliff seja jogado contra parede e,eventualmente, caia no chão. Sol gira seu corpo em pleno ar e faz sua espada cair na direção do velho comandante,mas para no momento exato para não mata-lo. Sol:Satisfeito? Kliff: Por hoje basta. O comandante admitiu sua derrota, Sol poderia te-lo matado naquele momento e isso só o deixou mais admirado pela força daquele homem. Sol ajuda Kliff a se levantar e então escuta as palavras do velho comandante. Kliff:hmm...se nós tivéssemos esses seus poderes...nós seriamos capazes de colocar um fim a essa guerra... Sol:... Kliff:Oh,desculpe,eu peguei muito do seu tempo.Vá descansar um pouco.Nós vamos estar encarando o perigoso inimigo amanhã. O guerreiro conhecido como chama corrompida, Sol, foi para o seu quarto. Ele finalmente iria atrás do causador de todo esse caos,os fins iriam justificar os seus meios,pois o confronto contra a Gear, Justice, iria acontecer. Ele dormiu e sonhou com sua antiga e amada Aria. Ele queria poder ama-la novamente,mas as circunstâncias eram outras. O mundo havia mudado,nada era como antes e ele era o único que poderia consertar isso. No dia seguinte começou uma luta entre os cavaleiros da ordem sagrada e os Gears controlados por Justice,nesse meio estava Sol,que incansavelmente procurava por Justice Sol:...finalmente achei você Justice:Hm. Não há muitas pessoas que me enfrentariam sem ajuda. Você deve possuir uma enorme fé em si mesmo. Sol:Tanto faz Justice:Continue,tente dar o seu melhor,eu vou me divertir quebrando seu espírito Sol:Você é a única que será quebrada A chama corrupta pulou na direção de desferindo um golpe de sua espada,depois crava sua espada no chão,fazendo uma explosão.Porém, Justice havia se defendido dos golpes,mas o Fafnir se mostrou poderoso o bastante para danifica-la. Sol,mais uma vez, avançou na direção de Justice,pronto para mandar seu golpe "Storm Viper",porém, ele é acertado de surpresa pela Michael Sword de Justice,fazendo com que ele seja jogado para cima. Justice: Isso vai ser interessante. A Gear ficou de braços cruzados, interessada na força de seu oponente. Logo em seguida, Sol se levantou e faz um polegar para baixo em direção a ela. Sol:Cala sua boca! A Gear avançou na direção de Sol,prestes a ataca-lo,mas foi surpreendida pela chama corrompida,pois ele tinha batido nela com o cabo de sua espada e então começou uma sequência furiosa de golpes. Ataques eram rápidos,colidiam tão rápido que mal podia ser visto seus movimentos. Os golpes de Sol eram brutos e totalmente instintivos, não havia nenhuma educação ou padrão em seus ataques, eram imprevisíveis e poderosos,como resultado, Justice acabou sendo acertada diversas vezes. A Gear se aproveitou de um momento de vulnerabilidade de Sol e perfurou seu corpo,usando seus dedos afiadas e esticados,então o paralisou,fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo corpo de Sol,usando o sangue do próprio como condutor. A chama corrupta nunca ficou tão furioso por aquela dor,então pegou os dedos de Justice,retirou de seu corpo e a puxou,fazendo com que a Gear viesse em sua direção,atacando com suas garras, porém, ele se defendeu com sua espada, dos ataques, mas Justice aproveitou a espada para conduzir sua eletricidade por ela. Sol recebeu mais uma descarga elétrica,mas seu corpo reagiu e a empurrou contra uma pilastras,que foi destruída pelo impacto,caindo em pedaços em cima da Gear. Ele correu na direção daquela fumaça, causada pela destruição da pilastra,então agarrou Justice e lhe deu uma grande cabeçada,porém, a Gear segurou o pescoço de Sol, o arrastou pelo chão e então lhe manda um raio vermelho conhecido como "Imperial Ray". Mesmo defendendo com sua espada, Sol foi arremessado com força no chão e não teve descanso,visto que Justice pousou e o atacou sua cauda várias vezes,tentando perfura-lo para lhe dar outra descarga elétrica. Sol acabou sendo molhado por uma poça de água,sem perceber, e se aproveitando desse momento,Justice usa as gotas de água para conduzir sua eletricidade,assim paralisando o. Justice: Você tem meu respeito por conseguir sobreviver por tanto tempo. Ela enforcou Sol e o ergueu,então o corpo da Gear começa a liberar uma enorme descarga elétrica,seus ombros se abrem,revelando pequenas luzes azuis que vão aumentando sua intensidade. A luz vai aumentando até que um enorme feixe de luz azul,conhecido como "Gamma Ray" acerta Sol em cheio,fazendo com que ele seja lançado contra várias pilastras,com muitos escombros delas caindo em cima dele e causando uma enorme fumaça poeira. Justice:Agora você já teve seu espirito destruído,chaaa! A Gear ficou de braços cruzados perante seu oponente caído, claramente se mostrando superior a ele. Sol saiu dos escombros com muitos ferimentos e então,concentrou suas chamas em seu punho e tentou desferir seu poderoso "Tyrant Rave ver. Omega" naquela Gear. Sol:Eu já mandei se calar! Tyrant Rave ver. Omega! Apesar de sua fúria pela Gear, Sol não foi capaz de acerta-la e acabou sendo cortado pela espada de Justice. Seu sangue decorou a espada de Justice com um vermelho bem vivo. Justice:Isso não é nada. Nós, Gears, somos uma raça inferior a sua. Sol:Argh!Pare de bostejar pela boca! Justice: Vou acabar com isso usando apenas um tiro. A Gear começou a carregar sua energia para mandar um outro Gamma Ray,enquanto isso, Sol pulou para trás e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Justice ficou tão irritada que mandou seu golpe,sem toda potência,enquanto gritava "Noooooo". Sol retirou sua bandana,então cortou o raio usando sua espada,depois começou a bater em Justice muitas vezes numa velocidade impressionante,foi então que seu corpo ficou completamente negro e dois pares de asas surgiram em suas costas. Com um salto,Sol faz uma enorme explosão de fogo que quase destrói todo o local. Logo ele pousou no chão e colocou a mão em sua cabeça,sentindo muitas dores de cabeça. O lugar se tornou uma zona cheia de fumaça e poeira. Sol balançava sua cabeça para esquerda e direita,pois tinha usado aquele poder mais uma vez,porém, seu inimigo foi neutralizado. Ele pensava isso até ouvir aquela maldita voz. Justice: Tanto poder.Fascinante...Nada mal Sol:Droga!Eu não consigo... Justice:Eu tive um ótimo passa tempo,até nos encontrarmos novamente, humano imprudente A Gear estava realmente muito ferida com o ataque de Sol, possibilitando que reforços chegassem para dar uma assistência a Sol. Kliff chegou com seus homens para selar a terrível inimiga. Sol:(Eu acho que eu vou precisar dela depois de tudo..) Os cavaleiros da ordem levaram Sol para longe daquele lugar,mas a chama corrupta sabia que aquela não foi a luta final. Era apenas o começo de uma guerra ainda maior que viria. Os pensamentos sobre aquela luta não deixavam Sol dormir em seu quarto. A Holy Order se provou incapaz de ajuda-lo na sua caçada contra os Gears,além deles saberem menos do que aparentam, então, o caçador de Gears decidiu que iria abandonar a ordem e levar a lendária Fireseal Sword, para encontrar suas respostas sozinho, porém, ele é parado por alguém que o irritava bastante. Ky:Sol!O que você faz aqui?Devia estar no seu quarto descansando ou tratando de seus ferimentos Sol:... O jovem guerreiro acabou vendo algo suspeito na mão de Sol. Não podia ser possível, Sol estava roubando a poderosa Fireseal Sword, uma espada incrivelmente poderosa que ninguém conseguia usar. Furto é algo imperdoável para o jovem Ky. Ky:Espera,isso é....a Fireseal Sword?você está roubando a? Sol:Eu só estou pegando isso emprestado Ky:Você realmente acha que eu deixaria isso acontecer? Sol:Apenas uma criança acha que devemos obedecer as regras para que tudo fique bem Ky:...seu desgraçado!alguém como você não merece o traje que usa!Você traiu nossa ordem! Ky estava pronto para confrontar Sol por aquele furto imperdoável. Para o jovem guerreiro,aquilo era um ato de traição contra a causa nobre da Holy Order, porém, para Sol, que colocava a mão no pescoço e o estalava, via aquilo como um meio de acabar com a guerra e não iria recuar por uma divergência de opinião. Sol:Vou pegar leve com você garoto,mas não enche Ky:Seu...Sacred Edge! Sol:tch...Savage Fang! Ky lançava uma espada elétrica na direção de Sol,enquanto o caçador de Gears batia com sua espada no chão,fazendo com que vários pilares de fogo acertassem a espada,assim se anulando. That's man:Quem poderia pensar que ela tem uma filha The Man That's man:Um novo Commander Gear foi descoberto pelo nome de "Dizzy".Preocupados com a possibilidade de uma segunda guerra mundial começar, um outro torneio "Holy Knights" foi iniciado. O indivíduo que capturasse e matasse tal Gear ganharia uma recompensa de 500 mil World Dollars,mas eles não sabiam a verdade sobre o potencial daquela gear.Vai ser interessante contar essa história para você,pode me entreter Jack O:Vossa santidade,a pedra que Neo Dio nos entregou era falsa Thats man:Bison esta nos traindo,mas isso não importa,ele acabou de enterrar a propria sepultura com esse erro Jack O:Vossa santidade,Sol Badguy esta se aproximando de nós Thats Man: Não há com o que se preocupar, Frederick não irá nos atrapalhar.Vou começar essa história,lhe contando sobre a Maiden of the Grove ou se preferir a Gear Dizzy. Os detalhes sobre seu nascimento eu desconheço,pelo que descobri,ela foi encontrada por um casal de idosos, sem filhos, numa vila.Os outros moradores ficaram com medo,já que Dizzy crescia numa velocidade incrível,a idade era de uma criança de três anos,mas a aparência de uma jovem adolescente e tudo ficou evidente quando suas asas e sua cauda começaram a surgir. Não restava dúvidas. Ela era uma Gear. Thats Man:Isso era preocupante já que uma guerra de cem anos contra os Gears tinha acabado de terminar. Pensando nisso,os pais adotivos de Dizzy a escondem em um bosque,mas o governo tomou conhecimento de sua existência e emitiu uma recompensa de 500.000 World-dólar para a sua morte. Thats man:Testament,outro gear muito poderoso,descobre sobre Dizzy e decide protege-la de qualquer um que tente mata-la.Ele lutou contra a maioria dos caçadores de recompensa, e se alguém conseguiu vencê-lo, foi então rapidamente repelido pelo imenso poder de Dizzy. Thats Man: Eles não previram que Frederick também estaria no meio disso,logo Testament não foi páreo para derrota-lo,nem Dizzy tinha poder para isso.Porém, Frederick teve piedade de Dizzy,"Não chore;isso me faz sentir "culpa". Pare ... antes que eu mude de ideia ...",ele disse para ela. Provavelmente não a viu como uma ameaça para a humanidade. Thats Man:Dizzy foi então descoberto por dois humanos, Johnny e May. Mesmo Testament sendo contra,Dizzy decide deixar o bosque e se juntar aos humanos. Jack O:Vossa santidade,I-No conseguiu emboscar Sol Badguy. Thats Man:Gostaria de lhe contar mais detalhes profundos,mas eu estou ocupado com outros assuntos importantes. Hot Space Anos mais tarde, depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo os Gears, dias de paz permaneceram. Anos mais tarde, Jam reivindicou a recompensa pela cabeça de uma Gear procurada chamada Dizzy. Graças a isso, ela montou seu próprio restaurante e logo adotou um menino como seu discípulo, ela o chamava de Kaito. No início era alguém difícil de lidar,pois Kaito era bem arrogante e mal-criado,mas graças a sua disciplina aprendida com o Kung Fu, ela conseguiu educa-lo para ser um discípulo. Era mais um dia normal em seu restaurante, Kaito havia retornado depois de ter ficado desaparecido. Ele estava pronto para trabalhar ao lado de sua mestra gourmet. Jam:Mais rápido.Uahaa! Jam da um salto com chute do dragão,então pousa próximo a uma mesa e coloca um prato de comida para o seu cliente. Jam:Aqui está o seu pudim.de arroz senhor Senhor:obrigado jovemzinha. O restaurante estava cheio,algo que não era tão comum e não tinha tantos funcionários para servir a todos,sendo necessário um esforcinho a mais dos que já estavam lá,ou seja, mais trabalho para todos,inclusive Kaito. Axl:Ahhh...cade minha comida?Você disse que se eu te vencesse me deixaria comer de graça. Jam:O pedido ja vai vir,espere só mais um pouco,ta bem.Uhaaa! Ela da outro salto com chute do dragão e lança vários pratos em várias mesas,depois pousa e pega vários pratos que estavam sujos e os joga em direção a um carrinho perto da porta da cozinha. Kid Kaito: Mais louça suja! Axl:Que saco... O carrinho era levado para a cozinha por outro funcionário enquanto o jovem Kaito,aprendiz de Jam, levou a pizza para o Axl,colocando a na mesa,então começou a corta-la em 6 fatias. Axl: Agora ta falando a minha língua Axl pegou uma fatia daquela maravilhosa pizza de calabresa e colocou na boca,assim degustando a. Kid Kaito: Aproveite bem a pizza. Jam faz com bastante amor Axl:Percebi(Sera que o esquentadinho vai aceitar meu convite para uma pizza?Espero que sim,não aguento comer uma pizza dessas sozinho) Enquanto Axl falava de boca cheia, Sol,conhecido como o esquentadinho, entrou no restaurante de maneira mau humorada como de costume. Sol:Que saco!Axl:Ah!Aqui Sol! Sol:Tsc...O que você quer agora? Axl:Relaxar comendo uma pizza com meu amigo,entende xará? Sol:Tsc...,voce vai ter que pagar,estou sem dinheiro Ele andou em direção a Axl,que havia levantado sua mão para que Sol o encontra-se. Depois se sentou próximo ao seu amigo de longa data. Axl:Agente podia ter comido uma pizza antes se voce nao tive se se atrasado Sol:Que saco Axl:Hey!Garoto! Kid Kaito:hm? Axl:Traga mais pizza,que o meu parça aqui vai nos contar uma historia Sol:Tsc,não disse que ia contar historia alguma(Esse garoto me lembra aquele punkerzinho teimoso) Kid Kaito:Estou indo avisar a Jam. Kaito correu em direção a Jam,desviando de seus golpes,que ela usava para entregar ou pegar os pratos, para avisa-la sobre as pizzas. Depois ele foi até a cozinha pedir as pizzas. Axl:Ah vai.Conta a historia da donzela do bosque Sol:Não estou afim O garoto volta para a mesa com uma caixa de pizza. O cheiro da pizza acabou favorecendo tanto Kaito,que queria ouvir a história,sim ele tem uma audição incrível, tanto Axl. Ele colocou a pizza na mesa e disse: Kid Kaito:Aqui esta a pizza. Jam disse que sera por.conta da casa se o Sol contar uma história(heheh, mentira) Sol:Que saco!Já disse que não estou afim. Axl:Ah!Nao seja estraga prazeres cara.Só essa,vai. Kid Kaito:Vai,a pizza esta deliciosa. Sol:Ta bem!Se pararem de me perturbar eu conto. Axl:(Valeu garoto)Aeeeh!!!! Sol:Sente se ai que eu vou começar.Quem dormir vai acordar no inferno. Estão ouvindo? Kid Kaito:Sim,sim Axl:Sim,estamos Sol:Tudo começou quando eu derrotei aquela vagaba da Justice Sol:Depois da luta que tivemos,ela se ajoelhou perante a mim,como da ultima vez. Eu havia jurado que não iria parar de lutar até que todos os Gears fossem eliminados da terra.Mesmo eu sendo um Gear,Justice não conseguia controlar minha mente,o motivo vocês não precisam saber. Kid Kaito:Ah,conta vai. Sol:Não. Axl: Deixa de ser rabugento Sol. Sol:Já disse que não e se me pedirem mais uma vez,eu mato os dois. Kid Kaito:! Axl:Tá,foi mal,continue vossa alteza. Sol:Os gears foram forjados pela vontade dos gananciosos seres humanos,e assim,os Gears são nada mais que um símbolo de tudo que há de errado com o mundo. A jacina no Japão,as guerras com a Holy Order e muito mais. Antes de Justice morrer me lembrei do meu principal alvo. Ela era só uma marionete em algo maior. Uma vitima das conseqüências humanas(por isso eu digo que irei matar That’s man,não importa o quanto tempo leve,ele vai se contorcer de agonia perante mim). Kid Kaito:Wow(Que história) Axl:Conta o que rolou depois. Sol:Não me apresse,ou você nunca mais vai sentar direito,ouviu? Axl:Ta ta,desculpa Sol:Se me chamar de vossa alteza de novo. Você vai precisar de gelo para por na sua língua Axl:Okay okay Sol:Bom,passou-se um ano e começamos a ouvir detalhes sobre uma gear com assas,que estava em um bosque. O governo emitiu uma recompensa de 500.000 world dólar pela sua cabeça. Eu como caçador de recompensas não iria perder essa bolada toda,principalmente porque Testament,um antigo inimigo,era o guardião dela. Aqueles que tentavam encontra-la,logo tinham de enfrenta-lo e esse cara é muito difícil de se derrotar. Kid Kaito:Posso imaginar Sol:O que me surpreendeu,é que aqueles que conseguiram derrota-lo,logo foram repelidos pelo imenso poder da Gear procurada. Kid Kaito:Caramba! Axl:É verdade.Menina danadinha aquela. Sol:Quando eu soube disso,não perdi tempo,fui até o bosque e enfrentei Testament num combate,apesar de seu jeito cruel,ele parecia querer proteger a gear,seus olhos diziam que ela não era uma ameaça,mas uma pessoa que queria ficar segura do mundo,vocês talvez não entenderiam Jam: Kaito! Eu preciso da sua ajuda.Ata! Ela usava seus golpes especiais para triplicar a velocidade de seus arremessos,porém, alguns clientes quase não conseguiram pegar seus pratos. A demora de Kaito estava prejudicando a cozinheira chinesa. Kid Kaito:Eu já vou ajudar Jam!Continue por favor Sol:Depois que eu o derrotei,ele implorou que não mata-se a menina.Bom. Eu não tava muito sentimental naquele dia,então eu bati na cabeça dele com minha fireseal enquanto ele estava no chão. Ele não calava a porra da boca Kid Kaito: Crueldade,hehe. Axl:Ele é assim mesm...(Esse garoto gostou disso?) Sol:Sabe,o medo pode fazer com que os seres humanos tomem atitudes precipitadas.Como teve um gear tão poderoso,no caso a Justice,eles tinham medo que essa nova Gear ocasiona-se uma nova guerra entre humanos e gears. A antiga já teve sua leva de corpos,então fizeram essa humilde oferta pela paz. Quanto vocês acham que a paz de verdade vale?Merda nenhuma. Dinheiro não vai trazer paz. Aprender com os erros do passado talvez,mas os humanos parecem que não pensam. Que diabos tem no cérebro deles? Kid Kaito: Exatamente,concordo plenamente Axl: (espera,ele ta falando isso mesmo?Esse garoto tem problemas...) Sol:Bom,eu entrei no bosque e enfrentei essa Gear. Ela era forte,talvez mais forte do que eu,mas eu não pressenti nenhum golpe com intenção de assassinato.Ela estava se defendendo e talvez nem consiga controlar sua força direito,por isso eu decidi poupa-la. Posso ter um ódio profundo por Gears,mas ela é só uma garotinha assustada com os poderes.Não sou tão mal a esse ponto. Kid Kaito:Espera,se você não a matou,quem a matou? Sol:Ninguém,ela foi dada como morta,mas na realidade se juntou ao grupo de piratas Jellyfish. A dona dessa espelunca se apropriou da recompensa. Eu não vou esquentar minha cabeça porque a pizza ta ótima,então você tem sorte Kid Kaito:(Jam você é tão esperta.Se aproveitou da situação para salvar seu restaurante.Como foi esperta) Axl:Só isso Sol? Sol:E você quer mais?Eu sou um homem ocupado.Tenho recompensas me esperando!Acha que sou um vagabundo? Ele se levantou e foi embora,sem esperar por Axl ou quem quer que seja,pois, como um caçador de recompensas ele precisava estar atento para contratos que viriam. Axl:Espere Sol,eu não quis te ofender. Axl se levantou rapidamente,saiu do restaurante e tentou alcançar seu amigo curtidor de Queen. Kid Kaito: (Esse Sol,é um cara interessante)Já estou indo Jam,terminei de atender um cliente. Kaito se retirou da mesa e voltou a ajudar Jam no atendimento dos clientes daquele restaurante. Terra 100568 - Magical Statue No Monogatari (conto das estátuas mágicas) Deus criou 7 Seres Sagrados, eles eram poderosos como anjos,mas perderam o controle de seus poderes, e esqueceram seu real desejo: Proteger o universo. Deus, triste pelo fato deles terem se tornado maus, drenou muito de suas energias. Mare e Ash, dois irmãos da raça Omega que sempre trouxeram destruição para a vida no universo, descobriram que os guerreiros mais fortes eram simples lutadores, então, Mare e Ash lutaram juntos e os superaram completamente. Como uma segunda chance para suas criações, Deus selou seus espíritos em pequenos estátuas e espalhou pelo universo. Sabendo que não iam se recuperar sozinhos, Deus reviveu um garoto de 5 anos chamado Caspian e o deu a Star Edge, uma espada com poderes estranhos que o faria sobreviver no espaço. Então, Caspian começou sua jornada através do universo para recuperar os poderes das estátuas. Os espíritos das estátuas as guiaram para a Terra, sentindo que iriam achar algo lá. A história principal conta sobre Ken, um simples garoto que junto com seu melhor amigo, Kyo, faz conexão com uma das estátuas, concedendo a ele enorme poder. Suspeitando que poderiam haver outras, Ken e Kyo com suas novas amigas Maria e Yuno foram numa aventura para achar essas estátuas. Conforme a história segue, eles encontram Caspian, Suzanna, Mare, Juliane, Black e outros... A história conta as aventuras de Ken, do dia que começa sua vida até o dia que morre, deixando o mundo para seus amigos e os filhos deles protegerem o universo. Capítulo 0: Prólogo Caspian(14).... Um garoto intergalático estava em conflito com dois seres malignos... Os irmãos da raça Omega: Ash(462) e Mare(703). Devido ao grande poder da dupla Caspian quase perdeu em seu segundo encontro. Caspian era um guerreiro divino, criado pelo próprio Deus, que tinha o propósito de defender o universo, mas para isso devia aos poucos descobrir seu ambiente e seu poder interior. 7 Estátuas chamadas de Magical Statues vagavam pelo espaço sem rumo, Caspian então foi atrás delas para que pudesse salvar o universo. Guiados pelo grande número de vida na terra, os 7 espíritos se guiaram para a Terra, 1 deles se desviando para outro planeta de nome desconhecido. Em sua jornada encontrou uma garota chamada Suzanna(12), uma garota alienígena que se parece muito humana, ela possuía o espírito Ziiro, então foram a procura dos outros 6. Chegando na Terra(Japão-Osaka) Caspian descobriu que Ken(11) e Kyo(11) dois garotos da quinta série tinham os espíritos Shade e Frosty, junto com eles tinha a namorada de Ken, Maria(11) que obteu o espírito Annie e uma enigmática amiga, Yuno(12), com o espírito Yoku. Na chegada das férias de fim de ano, todos os 5 se reuniram em Tokyo, onde Suzanna já procurava por pistas de Ash ou Mare. Para a surpresa deles, a cidade estava totalmente destruída e Mare apareceu diante deles, não para os destruir e sim para se aliar a eles, na esperança de derrotar o seu irmão que havia se virado contra ele. Quando Ash chegou, seu poder era tanto que simplesmente piscando pode apagar todos os heróis e ainda aparentemente matou Maria simplesmente tocando em sua testa. Sem esperanças, ao acordar, os heróis não sabem o que fazer para parar tal monstruosidade. Capítulo 1:O Recomeço Passaram-se 2 meses desde quando o vilão Ash derrotou todos. Ken vagava a procura de poder para derrotar Ash de uma vez por todas. Caspian e Kyo tinham desaparecido, disseram que iriam procurar poder fora da Asia. Com Maria morta, Yuno e Suzanna foram o suporte de Ken. Ken:Sinto falta dela. Yuno:Eu te entendo. Ken:Porque você sempre está comigo? Yuno:Você e eu somos amigos Ken:Mas você vem sempre na minha casa, dorme aqui, me ajuda... Yuno:Pensei que já tinham te contado... Ken:Como assim? Yuno:Esqueça, por favor. Ken:Enfim, o que vamos fazer? Yuno:Primeiro vamos atrás da Suzanna, e depois de pistas - a porta abre - Ken:Suzanna, nós iamos atrás de você, onde passou a noite? Yuno:Precisamos ir atrás do Kyo e do Caspian. Suzanna:Ouvi falar que precisam de pistas Ken:Precisamos sim Yuno:Você tem alguma? Suzanna:Não, só uma, Caspian me mandou uma mensagem, ele tem pistas sobre Ash. Yuno:E o irmão dele, o Mare? Suzanna:Está com os garotos. Yuno:Isso não vem ao caso, precisamos saber onde estão os garotos Suzanna:Não me disseram Yuno:Vamos parir então, até acharmos eles. Ken:Não poderemos usar o teleporte, não sabemos onde eles estão, como vamos? Suzanna:A pé, para ninguém achar estranho. Yuno:Somos adolescentes, não podemos atravessar o mundo andando, mesmo com nossa resistência Suzanna:A noite voaremos alto, para ninguém ver, não deixem sua aura esterna brilhante, pra não chamar atenção! Ken/Yuno:Certo! No mesmo momento, Caspian, Kyo e Mare estavam em uma selva na África, um local identificado pelo grupo como Selva Ilusória pois a energia mística deles faziam dela enganosa, mas como a energia de Mare era originalmente malígna e tinha forma diferente, anulava as ilusões. Kyo:Porque....Não sei Caspian:Presiso saber porque vejo tudo congelado e chuvoso, eu não estou molhado Mare:A energia boa de vocês faz verem ilusões Kyo:Estes raios são tenebrosos Caspian:Esta chuva me encomoda Mare:Continuem em frente, estamos perto da caverna - De volta ao Japão - Ken:Já faz meia hora que estamos andando Suzanna:Parece que tem algo no seu bolso Yuno Yuno:Deixe me ver... Parece que.... Gente, vejam! Ken:Cara Yuno, estamos na África. Para saber onde estamos deixei minha energia mística alta para me localizar, sejam rápidas, um beijo na boca, assinado:Kyo Yuno:Como isso veio parar no meu bolso? Suzanna:Você pode localizá-lo? Ken:Eu posso Yuno:Eu também, mas... Suzanna:Melhor ela Ken Ken:Ahh.... Yuno:Mas.... Suzanna:Sim, diga Ken:....(Vesh) Yuno:COMO ASSIM BEIJO NA BOCA? Ken:Localiza ele, depois desconta, mas anda logo Yuno:Tudo bem... Speelc... Vamos lá - Eles se teleportam para a Selva Ilusória - Kyo:Achamos a caverna, vamos lá Caspian:Teria sido melhor achar nossos amigos antes, não vamos conseguir... Mare:Já estamos dentro, não tem volta, se morrermos ou não Yuno:Eles devem ter entrado nesta caverna a frente Ken:Devem estar precisando de nós, vamos. Kyo:Parece ter um laboratório aqui Caspian:Mas é isso Kyo:Ash está mesmo por aqui? Vejam... Corpos peças... Kyo:Ele vai construir o quê? Caspian:Provavelmente algum tipo de androíde Mare:Vejam aqui dentro Kyo:Não pode ser... Dentro desta cápsula... Caspian:Ken precisa saber disto... Mare:Ele matou pessoas, prendeu umas como experimento Caspian:E ainda está construindo algo... Ou alguém... Ken:Chegamos pessoal Kyo:Ken! Você está bem! Yuno:Mare! Atrás de você! - Mare desmaia - Ash:Vocês por aqui? Capítulo 2:Um Pesadelo Sem Fim Kyo:A-Ash! Ash:Quer ser o próximo? Ken:Para trás, eu cuido dele Caspian:Vou te ajudar, vamos lá! -Uma cápsula abre- Kyo:Quanta fumaça.... Suzanna:Não posso ver.... -A fumaça cessa- Ken:Quanta velocidade! ???:Boa força a sua Caspian:Por... Quê? ???:Ei PEA*, esse cara é forte? Maria:Da pra considerar Caspian:Por que isso? Maria:... Ken:Solte minha mão ???:Como quiser Yuno:Maria... E o Ken? Não lembra dele? Por que está com o Ash? Como sobreviveu? Ken:Basta Yuno, eu cuido dela ???:Você é meu oponente, MEU -Caspian o acerta com a espada- Caspian:Rápido Ken, troca de oponentes Ken:Obrigado cara. ???:Tudo bem, bofe com espada ataca com mais força Ash:Que vergonha, filho Caspian:Não gosto de bixas más, vou te incinerar! ???:Então me deixe pegando fogo Maria:Você não é páreo para mim Ken:Vamos ver querida ^_^ Maria:... Ash?:Ei vocês 4, querem tentar contra mim? Kyo:4 contra 1? Yuno:Sem chance, isso acaba aqui Ash:Podem vir Mare:Preparem-se... Ken:Maria, pare! Uma hora você não vai suportar esse disparo de energia Maria:Sério? Posso suportar-te e posteriormente contra-atacálo -Disparos de energia colidem- Kyo:Onda de gelo! -Ash se teleporta- Yuno:Suzanna, Mare rápido, vamos nos unir, Kyo precisa recuperar energia. Suzanna:Presa de areia... -Ash se torna imóvel- Yuno:Raio de pressão! Mare:Morra Ash... Explosão galática -A areia se disperça, Ash desvia dos ataques- Ash:Não sou tão fraco como acharam! Caspian:Não aguento mais estes ioiôs ???:Bofe, olha, se eu gostasse mais da sua espada do que da destruição eu já teria parado Caspian:Vai dizer mais o quê? me possua? ???:Lâmina mortal. Caspian:Aargh... Maldito... Minha vez, sinta o poder da minha ESPADA FLAMEJANTE! ???:Ugh! Seu poder dói bastante até Caspian:Não vai parar de viadagem? ???:Sou homossexual, bem... É isso Caspian:Ahn? Você não tava zoando? ???:Não, bofe Caspian:... Ken:Maria! Pare de me contrariar, somos um casal devemos ficar juntos Kyo:Ash, não vou perder desta vez. Canhão de bolhas! A luta acabou durando muito, então Ash decidiu derrotar um por um, já que eles estavam fortes juntos. A colisão dos raios resultou numa competição de energia(disparado como ataque), mas eles não chegavam a um final, pois estavam no mesmo nível. Caspian e o filho(experiência) de Ash ainda continuaram conversando mesmo depois de se cortarem. -Novamente em Osaka(Japão)- Giselle:Senhor Ryu, senhorita Camiley! Ryu:Já sabemos professora Giselle Giselle:O seu filho... Pode morrer... Camiley:Ken sabe se cuidar Ryu:Agora é com ele, não podemos salva-lo Giselle:Estão certos... É uma pena Ryu:Não chore... Giselle:... -Laboratório de Ash(África)- Caspian:E-Eu... N-não... P-posso... M-mais... S-suport-- -Caspian desmaia, os cortes das lâminas ioiô são o motivo- ???:Agora vê o grande poder de Somini Ken:Somini, esse é seu nome? Maria:Corrente do trovão Ken:Canhão sombrio! -técnicas colidem- Maria:Droga, fui muito lenta Ken:Nem tente... Não vou perder pra minha namorada Maria:Argh... Ash:Impacto asterísco Yuno:....Isso... Dói muito... Somini:Quem é o próximo? Kyo:Yuno, Mare que tal nos 3? Suzanna:Ash, prepare-se, eu tenho o espírito NIN Mare:Somini... Você irá pagar... Kyo:Yuno, fique com Mare, quem precisa de ajuda é o Ken. Ken:Maria isso acaba aqui! Kyo:Ken, que tal usarmos o TN? Ken:A Maria pode não suportar Kyo:É isso ou vamos perder, ela tem energia mais duradoura, lembra? Ken:Sim, vamos. Maria:??? Kyo:Torpedo pulsante. Ken:Exploda! Canhão Sombrio. -Maria pula alto- Kyo:Como esperado, acabou! Ken:Torpedo Noturno!! -Uma explosão ocorre, o laboratório tem seu teto arrebentado. A caverna começa a desmoronar. Os heróis se teleportam, Ash e Somini escapam com Maria- Capítulo 3:As 7 Jóias da Salvação Caspian:Onde estou? Suzanna:Ash e Somini fugiram Ken:Estamos perdidos nesta floresta. Yuno:Curei teus machucados, mas estamos sem energia para teleportar de volta pro Japão, Caspian. Mare:... Kyo:O que foi? ???:Ei vocês todos. Suzanna:Quem é você garota? ???:Antes que eu diga... Quero uma luta. Mare:Isso é covardia, estamos fracos, Ash te mandou aqui? Juliane:Vocês tem Magical Statues? Prazer, sou Juliane. Ken:Positivo. Juliane:O meu é o Figh, o poder da luz! Mare:Chega de presentações, sabe usar o teleporte? Juliane:Claro. Kyo:Espere... Você não tinha morrido? Juliane:Você me conhece? Kyo:Você disse que tinha sido afetada por uma doença. Juliane:Eu sofri ataque cardíaco e tinha veneno de cobra no sangue Kyo:M-mas... Juliane:O nosso corpo, mesmo antes de receber o espírito, é imune a veneno. Kyo:Vo-- Juliane:Fui curada do coração por médicos. Kyo:É a... Juliane:Kyo???? Kyo! Kyo:Juliane, você está viva! Juliane:Kyo!!! Irmão!!! Kim e Mila estavam procupados. Kyo:Meus pais?Sim, seus pais, nossos pais... Caspian:Já temos 6, faltam só um... Mare:Pode nos mandar energia para teleportar? Juliane:..... -Juliane da um sorriso e passa sua energia- Ken:Obrigado. kyo vamos voltar quando quiser vá, estaremos em minha casa. -Ken e os outros se teleportam- Juliane:Irmão... Desde quando você foi morar com seus tios... Kyo:Maninha... -Kyo começa a chorar- Kyo:Me perdoe Juliane:O que houve? Kyo:Parece que fiquei forte demais Juliane:Isso é ótimo. Kyo:Eu matei... O...O... Juliane:Eu sei, meu ex. Kyo:Ele tentou me matar, então acabou tendo o troco Juliane:Obrigado, ele me traiu mesmo. Vamos. -Kyo e Juliane se teleportam- Ken:Isso não pode ser verdade... Yuno:Professora! Ken, os seus pais! Caspian:Foram todos assassinados. A este ponto a casa estava cheia de sangue na sala. Os heróis então foram para a praça da cidade. Depois de algumas horas de choro. Juliane:Quantos anos vocês tem....? Ken:12 Yuno:13 Caspian:15 Kyo:Já tenho 12 maninha. Suzanna:13 Mare:704... Juliane:Sério? Mare:Eu posso viver cerca de 10.000 anos, não sou um humano. Caspian:Eu também. Juliane:Legal... Eu tenho 11. Ken:Yuno... Yuno:Ken? Ken:Sobre aquele dia, tava falando sério? Yuno:C-como? *gulp* Juliane:Tão romântico... Kyo: Já ta trocando a Maria? Ken:Não é nada disso! -Yuno fica igual pimentão- Ken:Eu amo a Maria! Juliane:Eu amava o Shino... Suzanna:Já que estão todos falando sobre, tem um cara que eu gosto. Kyo:Huuuuuuum, safada, quem é? Caspian:Eu não só gosto de uma garota, quanto eu faço tudo por ela. Kyo:Todo mundo se revelando, assim que eu gosto Mare:E você Kyo? Kyo:É uma garota bem gata, bem gata mesmo Ken:??? Kyo:Ela tem se-- Yuno:Basta! Kyo:Affz, saco Ken:O que faremos agora? -Juliane faz Ken cair nos seios de Yuno- Yuno:O que ta fazendo ai!!? Ken:Alguém me empurrou.... Kyo:Bom trabalho, maninha Yuno:Perdão, acho que... Ken:Você não tem culpa, eles são grandes, não doeu nada, hehe Yuno:*poker face* ('-') Juliane:Quantas técnicas vocês tem? Ken:Eu e seu irmão sabemos 5, 2 em dupla, 1 minha, 2 dele. Suzanna:Eu e o Caspian sabemos 2 cada. Mare:Eu sei 3. Yuno:Eu sei só 1. Juliane:Eu sei 6. Ken:6?? Juliane:Sim! Drama I, Terror II, Susp-- Joguem tudo contra mim, é um teste!! Ken:Ta doida? Cheirou gatinho? Kyo:Drama I é um escudo, ela suporta. Juliane:Se quebrarem, estamos no mesmo nível, o nível para derrotar Ash. Drama I! Ken:Mesmo estando em lugar público temos de fazer isto! Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Canhão de Bolhas!- Onda de Gelo!! Mare:Explosão Galática, Dança dos Astros... Revolução do Infinito! - O escudo começa a rachar - Yuno:Raio de Pressão! Suzanna:Terremoto! Meteoro! Caspian:Espada Flamejante: Chama Furiosa! - O escudo se rompe - Juliane:Incrível! Vocês puderam quebrar, vamos conseguir derrotar Ash fácil! Da próxima vez terão eu como suporte! Yuno:Pessoal! Onde estão as pessoas? O parque era pra estar cheio. Ken:Boa pergunta. Ninguém viu os raios... Isso é de doer os olhos. Kyo:Não tinham pessoas na rua também Suzanna:Não vejo ninguém além da gente depois de sair de sua casa, Ken. Ken:... Não lembre daquela imagem nos meus olhos... Caspian:Vamos investigar em 2 grupos como antes. Mare:Estamos em 7, alguém vai ficar sozinho, no caso, eu. Ken:Kyo, Juliane, venham comigo! Yuno:Sigam-me. Caspian:Ok, vamos. O time A(Yuno, Caspian e Suzanna) procuraram pessoas nas ruas e casas de Osaka. O time B(Ken, Kyo e Juliane) investigaram parques e locais públicos. Mare olhou bem em lugares escondidos como becos e buracos, mas nada de pessoas. Depois de 1 hora e meia, Mare reuniu todos e os chamou para entrar em uma casa de terror em um parque de diversões fechado. Yuno:Se o parque está fechado, por que as luzes externas estão acesas? Kyo:-Boa pergunta. Ken:(Isso tudo começou começou em Novembro de 2015, quando fiz 12 anos e recebi o espírito negro. Agora perdi meus medos e devo me preparar)... Yuno:O que foi, Ken? Ken:Nada... Caspian:*Gulp*...Vamos entrando. - O pulso de Ken sangra- Ken:...Sangue... Não importa, vamos lá!... Kyo:Esse lugar me dá medo... Caspian:Esse lugar não está funcionando, a linha está enferrujada e os sustos não estão ativados... Kyo:Qual é? Isso não acaba? Yuno:Sinto algo ruim... Mare:Continuem... Suzanna:O que é aquela luz? Juliane:Nossa, é forte. - Eles correm em direção da luz e encontram um portão de prata - Caspian:A luz está vindo de lá dentro. Kyo:Isso é óbvio, atrás dele deve estar nossa resposta, "onde foram todos?" Caspian:Estão prontos? Ken, me ajude. Mare:... Ken:... Yuno:?? Ken:Canhão Sombrio. Caspian:Chama Furiosa! - O portão some e com ele a felicidade... Os heróis entram na sala branca. - Ken:N-N-Nã...o... Kyo:Seus pais, nossa professora... E agora nossos colegas... Yuno:Não tem uma gota de sangue... Caspian:Todos da cidade... Suzanna:Estão mortos. Mare:Marcas de lâminas pequenas... Foi o Somini. Juliane:Que horror! Ken:A-Ash... AAARGH!!! Yuno:Ken? Ken:...S-Somi-n-ni... Kyo:-Brother? Ken:-...Vocês... Juliane:O que houve? Ken:... ... Por todos que morreram... Por todos que amava... Caspian:??? Ken:Pela Maria...! Suzanna:???? Ken:Você não vai embora com tudo ISSO!!! - Ken começa a brilhar e uma luz ofusca todos - Kyo:O que houve? Caspian:Hm... Mare:Esse garoto... Ken agora estava coberto por uma armadura preto~roxo, ele tinha seu poder melhorado exepcionalmente. Juliane:É sua primeira vez? Ken:Como assim? Juliane:Shade's Clothe. Ken:Como? Juliane:O nome é Shade's Clothe. Ken:A roupa de Shade... Uma nova forma... Juliane:Illumina's Clothe! - Juliane brilha e ganha uma armadura como a de Ken, porém preto~branco. - Ken:Você se transforma também? Juliane:Todos os usuários tem, só não acordaram ainda. Kyo:Isso é o nosso poder de verdade? Incrível! Juliane:As Warrior's Clothes são o primeiro nível, aqui é poder verdadeiro dos espíritos. Yuno:Primeiro? E os próximos?(Talvez se eu me transformar o Ken goste de mim, talvez se eu for forte a ponto de matar pessoas, será ele e eu...) Juliane:Os espíritos foram criados p-- Caspian:Guerreiros antigos morreram se transfomando para o segundo nível e se sacrificando para o bem do universo... Ken:Se nos transformarmos além das Warrior's Clothes... Kyo:Pessoal... Um sobrevivente. Caspian:Realmente... Sinto uma forte energia, mas não tem ninguém-- Mare:Está debaixo dos cadáveres. Suzanna:Preparem-se. Juliane:Black!! Você sobreviveu! Black:... - Black se levanta - Black:Claro que sim, um cara como eu não ia morrer por ioiôs. Juliane:(Por que você não morreu logo?)... Kyo:Não entendi nada. Juliane:Vou contar a verdade sobre esse cara! Ken:... Juliane:Esse idiota tentou me estuprar! Kyo:Como? Black:E eu consegui. Juliane:Você foi meu primeiro amor! Depois foi o Shino! Black:Eu tinha 10 anos na época, ela tinha 6, as fraturas não foram graves... E al-- Kyo:Não importa! Idiota! Ken:Você é nosso inimigo! Caspian:...Nossa... Suzanna:Caspian, Mare, Yuno, deixem Black para eles 3... Yuno:Boa sorte, acho que será fácil. Mare:Esperamos... Black:Podem vir! Juliane:Confiança não vai te salvar. Kyo:Você foi o primeiro garoto digno da minha irmã e você cometeu ASSÉDIO SEXUAL! Não vai sair dessa sala vivo!!! Black:Eu mudei, não faça a escolha errada. Ken:Vamos logo com isso... - Black se transforma e fica com uma armadura totalmente preta - Ken:Você também? Kyo:Onda de Gelo! Ken:A-Avemaria, já? - Black corta o gelo com a espada de Break - Kyo:Impossível! Ken:Minha vez.... Canhão Sombrio! - Black segura com as mãos - Ken:Mentira mano!! Black:... Ken:Esse cara... Kyo:Esse cara aí é do Capiroto... Black:Empurrão Gravitacional! - Kyo e Ken caem no chão - Juliane:Ou... Sobrou pra mim. Kyo:Estou preso no chão! Que porcaria aconteceu? Ken:Preciso me levantar... Kyo:Não toque nela seu pedófilo! Black:Mas eu também era de menor. Kyo:Estuprador! Maldito! Juliane:Terror II! Ken:Parecem mísseis de luz... - Black é acertado e cai rolando - Juliane:Desista ou morra! Black:... Juliane:Mas-- Ken:Chega! Kyo:O que houve? Mate ele! - Ken se levanta e se destransforma - Ken:Pare, o que estamos fazendo? Somos todos PEs, devemos nos juntar! Kyo:Você não deve hesitar, ele te estu-- - Yuno dá um tapa em Kyo - Yuno:Cale a boca! Black:Vá em frente, me extermine. Kyo:A decisão é sua, maninha. Caspian:Isso vai decidir nossa vida, talvez sem você vamos morrer. Kyo:Ou mato ele. Black:Ou me deixe viver, a escolha é sua agora. Juliane:Tudo bem... Vamos nos unir. Black:Obrigado, minha vida não tem sentido... Serei teu servo. Ken:Vamos sair daqui, estes corpos não me agradam. - Ken se teleporta para a praça - Kyo:Vamos...! Droga. - Kyo também se teleporta - Juliane:Ande logo, Black. - Juliane e Black se destransformam - Black:... Caspian:Chega de enrolar. Suzanna:Deu tudo certo. Yuno:Melhor irmos logo. Mare:Certamente. - Todos se teleportam - Kyo:Pessoal, dessa vez é sério. Ken:Sim, Ash está localizado na América do Sul, em um país chamado Brasil, ele tem uma base subterrânea numa estrada em um estado chamado São Paulo. Mare:Na saída do estado? Kyo:uma divisa com um estado vizinho. Yuno:Vamos lá quando? Ken:O plano está pronto, mas vamos ao Brasil... Daqui a um ano. Yuno:Não brinca. Caspian:Não pode ser! Mare:Como? Black!!! Suzanna:Até lá ficaremos no ano de 2017, image os estragos que Ash irá causar. Juliane:Pessoal, é pra vocês treinarem, aceitem, por favor. Ken:É isso, aceitam? Kyo:Sim? Ou não? Suzanna/Caspian:Sim. Mare:Sim. Black/Juliane:...Aham. Yuno:Claro, fofo. Ken:Ahn? Kyo:Hum?? Yuno:É brincadeira, calma. Ken:Cara... Acho que é um adeus. Kyo:Não me faz chorar mano. Yuno:Kyo, e-eu vou treinar com você. Juliane:Eu gostaria, mas preciso ensinar o Ken a se transformar. Black:Vou ajudar. Caspian:Suzanna, vamos treinar juntos. Suzanna:Tudo bem. Mare:... Ken:O que foi? Mare:Vou treinar sozinho. Black:... Então nossos bravos heróis se separaram para treinar em 3 grupos. O poderoso Ash continuou a destruir cidades, o sudeste do país estava dominado junto com o sul, onde habitavam mais pessoas(mortas, no caso). Muitas mortes... Muito massacre e sofrimento, ele só não matava idosos, então muitos morriam... Até que o ano de 2017 chegou e lá estavam Ken, Black e Juliane, depois de treinar no Polo Sul. Ambos com suas Warrior's Clothes. Ken:Voltamos... Juliane:Isso será difícil. Black:Quem são estes? - Viram 2 garotas com Warrior's Clothes(Uma preta~amarela e outra preta~laranja) - Yuno:Ken, como você cresceu. Kyo:Vocês estão aqui, é? Suzanna:Faz tempo, né? Kyo:Frost's Clothe! - Kyo junto com as garotas agora se encontra em forma Warrior's Clothe(Uma preto~azul) - Ken:Vocês 3... Vocês também conseguiram?! Mare:Parabéns pra vocês. Caspian:Nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, haha. Ken:Caspian, você voltou! Yuno:E com isso o grupo sagrado formado denovo. Caspian:E todos com Warrior's Clothes! Mare:É agora, o confronto final será começado. Ken:Vamos dar as mãos. Juliane:Em 3... Kyo:2... Suzanna:...1... Black:E... Todos:Teleporte! Capítulo 4: Destino de Destruição - Todos se teleportam para São Paulo - Ash:Ahahahahaha!!! Morram! Caspian:Pare, agora! Somini:Não interrompa nossa destruição! Lâmina Mortal! - Ken dá uma voadora em Somini - Ken:Não vai sobreviver dessa vez. Somini:Venha aqui seu cretino! Ken:Canhão Sombrio! - Somini cai ligeiramente - Kyo:Dessa vez estamos em 2, bichona loka, onda de-- ???:Não se precipite, moleque. Kyo:ual é, tiozão? Black:Você aguenta o trampo? Suzanna:Vamos lá, Ash! Caspian:Você é meu, Ash!! Ash:E a cachinhos dourados vai cuidar da PEA sozinha? Yuno:Que disse? Pai de um gay? Somini:Fiquei cho-ca-do... E machucado. Ken:Cala boca, maldito! - Ken chuta a cara de Somini - Mare:Não será como antes, Ash! Juliane:Desculpe, tiranos não merecem piedade... Somini:Vou me levantar, mas agora é pra valer! - Somini se levanta e leva um soco - Ken:Você está condenado. - Ken chuta Somini na barriga - Ken:A morte irá te destruir! - Ken dá 2 socos e uma joelhada em Somini - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Yuno:Isso Ken, Raio de Pressão! - Somini cai novamente, cansado - Maria:Vem cá, ô Pinky Dinky Doo, eu te desafio a me enfrentar. Yuno:Claro, galinha sem asas. Maria:Você não pode comigo. Yuno:Cai pra cima, vem pra mão se tu aguenta! Maria:..A gravidade não permite que caiamos pra cima... - Yuno soca a cara de Maria, que cai e se levanta lentamente - Yuno:Mas permite minha mão na tua cara! Maria:Sua vaquinha... Yuno:Eu sou a diva cheirosa do Ken, e você... Resto de abort-- - Maria chuta Yuno, que rola se levantando - Maria:Vamos logo com isso, Annie's Clothe! - Maria brilha e fica com uma armadura preto~rosa - Balus:Sou Balus, moleque. Kyo:Dane-se o nome, vamos sair no pau logo. Balus:Esferas Brilhantes. - As esferas explodem e Kyo se teleporta - Kyo:Babaca, não sou mole, Onda de Gelo! - Todo gelo quebra ao tocar Balus - Balus:Sou o novo robô de Ash, técnicas grade F não podem me ferir. Kyo:Droga... Canhão de Bolhas! Torpedo Pulsante! - As bolhas e o jato d'água sumiram ao tocar Balus - Balus:Uma técnica nível C-Tag... Parabéns, precisarei usar minhas técnicas medianas em você. Kyo:Chega de letrinhas, vamos voar na porrada. - Kyo soca Balus, que não sente nada - Ash:Seus golpes não fazem cócegas, muahahaha! Caspian:... Mare:Droga. Suzanna:Não acabamos ainda! Juliane:Vamos lá! Black:Ok, vamos. Ash:Impacto Asterísco! Black:Aargh! Juliane:Black, não! Ash:Numeral Terrorífico...! Juliane:Aaaag!!! - Juliane cai no chão junto de Black - Ash:Ahahaha!! Dano... Caspian: Chama Furiosa! Ash:...Tecnológico!!! - As chamas de Caspian são atravessadas - Caspian:Aaargh... - Caspian fica de joelhos, imóvel - Mare:Explosão Galática! Suzanna:Presa de Areia! - Ash chuta os 2 antes de ser atingido, deixando assim os dois no chão - Balus:Seus golpes não são nada, hora de morrer! Esferas Brilhantes! Kyo:Gaaah!! - Kyo cai no chão - Ken:Você vai morrer! - Ken dá 3 socos, mas Somini defende - Ken:Droga... Somini:Chega de brincar, bofe. - Somini amarra Ken com as linhas do ioiô e o joga para o céu - Somini:Agora é sua vez de sofrer! - Somini se teleporta, corta seu peito e o chuta para o chão, mas Ken cai em pé - Ken:Como as coisas mudaram assim? Minha Warrior's Clothe não é suficiente? Somini:Adeus! Lâmina Mortal! - Ken desvia dos ioiôs - Ken:Não vou cair nessa também! Somini:Laser da Condenação, Camada Explosiva! - Lasers e mísseis deixam Ken em chamas e cai sentado, coberto de fumaça - Somini:Parece que uma armadura não vai salvar você! Balus:Essas crianças acham que podem nos derrotar com mudança de visual? Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Maria:Corrente do trovão! - Técnicas colidem, ambas caem e se levantam - Yuno:Maldita...Ah...Ah... Estou com pouca energia... Maria:Voô Relâmpago! - Maria dá 2 socos no rosto, um chute na perna e 1 joelhada na barriga de Yuno em uma fração de segundo, derrubando-a - Maria:Você será destruída junto com seus amiguinhos. Ken/Kyo/Yuno:.....De jeito nenhum...........! - As armaduras de Ken, Kyo e Yuno começam a brilhar muito - Ken:Agora você vai ver... - Somini chuta Ken para o chão - Kyo:Babaca... - Balus soca Kyo - Yuno:Maldita... - Maria passa uma rasteira em Yuno - - As 3 armaduras ficam totalmente luminosas - Ash:Somini, Balus, PEA, acabem com eles agora! Somini:... Balus:... Maria:...Ok. - Antes que Maria se movesse o forte brilho é cessado, os capacetes quebrados, olhos vermelhos e 3 armaduras cor de ouro surgem - Ken:Esse... Kyo:É o nosso... Yuno:Poder... - A armadura de Ken cresce asas de dragão e garras, a de Kyo um escudo e de Yuno uma grande capa. Ambas com uma arma elementar. - Ash:Filho, Balus, acabem com eles, sejam como a Maria! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante! - Balus tem um curto e não pode se mover - Kyo:Agora acabou! - Kyo congela Balus e o joga no chão - Balus:Mal-funcionamento, risco de desligar acima de 72%, danos críticos. Kyo:Eu gosto de robôs. - Kyo põe a mão no peito de Balus, abaixando-se. - Kyo:Mas... Balus:Sistema de Auto-Defesa! - Balus deixa Kyo em chamas, porém não causou nenhum dano - Kyo:Tudo que tem a ver com Ash... Balus:Modo de descanso iniciado. - Mensagem aparece com a frase "Adeus Ash Obrigado " - Kyo:...Não é digno de piedade! - Kyyo então derrama muita água em Balus que começa a desmontar, Kyo puxou sua BroadSword sagrada e cortou o núcleo de Balus - Balus:N.Ã.O... - Balus explode, Kyo vai ajudar seus amigos a vencer Ash - Somini:Balus! Esses bofes são tão fortes as-- - Ken soca a barriga de Somini - Somini:A...A...Ah... - Somini vomita sangue - Ken:Doi, é? Somini:Ugh... Ken:Está doendo? - Ken quebra o braço de Somini - Somini:Aaaaargh! Ken:Está doendo agora? - Ken chuta Somini que bate de costas em uma árvore, logo caindo frontalmente - Ken:Essa dor não é nada do que eu senti quando você matou meus amigos. - Ken pega Somini pelo pescoço e o bate na árvore - Ken:Isso é pelos meus amigos. - Ken repetidamente bate a cabeça de Somini na árvore - Ken:Isso pelos meus pais e a professora. - A barriga de Somini é atravessada pelo punho de Ken - Somini:Vo...Cê... Vence...U... Já.. Che... - Somini começa a vomitar mais sangue - Ken:E se eu não quiser? - Ken corta o peito de Somini com a Longsword sagrada depois pega seu rosto e bate na árvore de forma que Somini não consiga respirar com a mão em seu rosto - Ken:Adeus. Canhão... Sombrio! - A árvore explode junto com a cabeça de Somini - Ken:Hahaha! Vamos lá, Ash é o próximo... Maria:Eu também sei me transformar, idiota. - Maria ativa a armadura dourada - Maria:Círculo do Céu! Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! - Os golpes causam uma explosão que joga Yuno e Maria no chão - Maria:O que está acontecendo... Você é... Minha amiga? Yuno:Ugh...S...Ugh. Ash:Não, ela é sua inimi-- - Caspian tenta cortar Ash, mas ele defende - - Maria se levanta - Maria:Você é minha inimiga. Yuno:Ugh... (Não posso me mover) Ken:Kyo! Você cuida do pessoal, preciso ajudar a Yuno. Kyo:Suave, vai lá, mano. Ken:Maria!!! Maria:?? Ken:Pare! Maria:Por que eu deveria? Ken:Se tocar nela eu te mato! Maria:... Minha cabeça... Yuno:(K-Ken...?) - O céu já nublado, libera um largo raio sobre Maria que fica totalmente dentro do "campo" elétrico - Ken:Maria, pare com iss-- Yuno:R-re..Si...st-ta! - Maria se recupera e desfaz a lavagem cerebral - Maria:Ahh... O que é isso? Ken:Depois te explico, precisamos vencer Ash! Maria:Estão loucos? Todos precisamos nos transformar! Não só nós 3 e o Kyo! Ken:Mesmo assim... - Ken passa energia para Yuno - Yuno:...Obrigada... Ken:Claro, sempre te ajudarei! Maria:Ken...? Ken:Ah... Desculpe... Vamos lá... - Todos se juntam para derrotar Ash - Caspian:... Vocês... Kyo:Ken, Maria, Yuno, a Juliane me contou que de acordo com a lenda agora devemos passar nosso poder para todos, assim todos vão se transformar. Ken:Deixe comigo... Yuno:Ok(Estranho eu não ter me destransformado). Ken:Sacred Clothes!!! Costumes 5, 6 e 7... Renasçam! - As armaduras de Black, Juliane e Suzanna ficaram douradas, machucados curados, olhos vermelhos, capacete e com suas respectivas armas - Juliane:-Whoa... Obrigado!!! Black:Agora sim, os sete guerreiros dourados... Suzanna:Caspian, Mare,descansem bem, agora é com a gente... Mare:... - Mare se afasta bem - Caspian:Ok... - Caspian também se afasta - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante! Yuno:Raio de Pressão! Maria:Corrente do Trovão! Black:Empurrão Gravitacional! Juliane: Terror II! Suzanna: Presa de Areia! Ash:Muahahaha!!! - Nenhum golpe surtiu efeito - Ash:Venceram minhas criações... Mas podem vencer... "Eu mesmo"? - Ash cria 2 clones - Ash:Matem Ken e Kyo! Ken:C-..Como? Kyo:Ainda somos tão fracos? - Os clones começam a utar com Ken e Kyo - Ken:Toma essa! - Ken saca sua espada e corta pra cima, jogando o clone para o alto - Kyo:Droga... - Kyo saca sua espada também - Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Maria:Voô Relâmpago! - O clone é jogado longe - Kyo:Valeu!! Mas ele ainda ta bem vivo... Ken:Okay... (Kyo está se dando bem, preciso me esforçar...) Esse cara é meu! - Ken dispara um raio preto e branco para cima onde estava o clone que se despedaça todo - Ken:Um já foi, só falta o outro... Ash:Basta! - O clone se explode - Kyo:Pera... Buguei... Ash:Já percebi que terei que acabar com vocês 7. Mas antes... Juliane:E agora? Black:... Ken:Somos muito fracos! Suzanna:Maldito... Ash:Apertem o botão no cinto de vocês, eu juro que ficarão mais fortes... Kyo:Não custa tentar, todos prontos? Black:... Maria:E se for uma armadilha? Ken:Não importa, precisamos tentar... Todos prontos? Agora! - Todos apertam o botão porém ficando assim sem controle de energia, ou seja, "queimando" com poder - Ken:... Ash:Eu posso ser mau, porém não mentiroso, logo vocês devem retornar ao "normal" - A energia se dispersa retornando todos ao normal - Kyo:Onde está minha armadura? Yuno:Seu... Mare:Ainda tem esperança... Caspian:Ash, seu tolo, você desencadeou o poder supremo deles! Ash:Muito esperto, meu plano foi por água abaixo... Ken:Ele queria nos deixar desconfiantes de nós mesmos... Ou queria acordar nosso poder? Ash:Não teria graça acabar com vocês tão fracos. Maria:Vamos acabar logo com isso... Voô Relâmpago! Juliane:... - Ash dá um soco no estômago de Maria antes mesmo dela chegar a ele - Maria:Que poder incrível! Ash:Eu achei que você já sabia di-- Maria:Haaaaaaa! - Maria eletrifica Ash um pouco jogando ele no chão - Ash:Hehe...(Você estava falando de sua resistência...) Muito poderoso! Ken:Canhão Sombrio! Kyo:Torpedo Pulsante!! Ash:O que é isso? Aaargh! - Ash fica cheio de fumaça - Yuno:Torpedo Noturno, huh? Até a Maria escapou disso, Ash! Ken:Explosão da Lua-Nova!! Kyo:Ô Ash viadão! Ash:Ah? Seu insolente! Tem medo de mor-- - Ash leva o golpe de Ken e cai abaixado - Yuno:Tempestade Impulsiva! Suzanna:Pare, Ash está absorvendo nossos ataq-- - Ash chega em Suzanna e a desmaia com um soco na cabeça - Ash:Chega de falar, sua vadiazinha alienígena. Black:C-Como? - Ash olha para Black e faz o chão em baixo dele explodir - Black:Aaargh! Juliane:Pare! Maria:Chega! Vo-- - Ash chuta a barriga de Maria, desmaiando-a - Ash:Hahahaha! Quem vai me deter agora? - Ash joga energia destrutiva em Caspian e Juliane - Ken:... Kyo:N-Não... Yuno:Droga... Ash:E agora... Para vocês 3... Terei que fazer um show... Então... Numeral Terrorífico! - Mare aparece do nada na frente do golpe - Mare:Explosão Galática! - Golpes colidem - Ken:Senhor...(Mare apareceu na hora certa) Ash:Irmão idiota! Explosão Galática:Duo! Kyo:Que porra é essa? Yuno:Nãão! Mare, sai daí! Mare:Hehe.... Você estão muito fracos para desviarem disto... Embora não pareça, as primeiras transformações em "Sacred Clothe" drena muito sua vitalidade... Ken:...Mare... Mare:Adeus... Meus amigos. - O disparo acerta Mare, que estava sorrindo, despedaçando-o - Ash:Hahahaha! - Ash teleporta na frente de Yuno e soca seu estômago - Ash:Hahahahaha! - Ash aparece atrás de Kyo e chuta sua cabeça, jogando-o para longe - Ken:Me desculpem!! - Ash aparece na frente de Ken e estende a mão para ele - Ken:Não fui forte... O suficiente... Mare... Ash:Morra! Ken:Sua morte f-- - Ash fica abaixado e paralizado devido a eletricidade de Maria - Ken:Isso é... Um milagre? Caspian:Obrigado, Deus. Ash:Argh! Não posso me mover! Como? Eu sou todo poderoso! - Caspian se levanta e saca sua espada - Ken:Canhão Sombrio! - Ash é empurrado para trás, ainda sem poder se mexer, olha para cima - Ash:N-não... Não pode ser... Caspian:Desapareça!!!! - A espada de Caspian brilha como os olhos de Deus e ele desce cortando Ash ao meio - Caspian:Queime! Demônio infernal! - Os pedaços dee Ash queimam, não sobrando nem cinzas - Ken:V-vencemos? Caspian:...Sim, eu acho... - Juliane levanta tonta - Juliane:Com certeza, "manos"... - Ken e Caspian dão um grande sorriso - Os três heróis levaram seus amigos de volta ao Japão, na esperança de que o mundo voltasse a paz. Ken e Maria continuaram juntos, Kyo começou um namoro com Yuno, que estava morando na mesma casa que Juliane e Black. Caspian e Suzanna voltam pro espaço, depois de se despedirem dos outros. Tudo parecia perfeito, até que monstros começaram a invadir o Japão e muitos outros países do mundo, devido aos portais dimensionais causados pelas mortes de Mare e Ash. O lugar que Ken treinava regularmente, o "Pico das Dimensões" abriu um portal pra um mundo onde o garoto órfão Sack e sua namorada Sarah viviam já que o mundo deles estava destruído eles entraram pra dimensão de Ken e seus amigos, eles acabaram se conhecendo e se juntando ao grupo. Caspian e Suanna desciam pra Terra as vezes para ajudar seus amigos a lutar contra monstros poderosos. Um belo dia, 1 mês após a invasão dos monstros e 3 meses após a abertura dos portais, Ken, Kyo, Juliane e Sack se reuniram pra conversar na praça. Ken:Um demônio, hein? Mas e a Sarah? Sack:Ela é humana, mas foi treinada e tem poderes do vento. Juliane:A Yuno também, que coincidência legal. Kyo:Odeio demonhos, mas você parece legal-- mas ainda acho seus poderes paga-pau. Sack:Eu posso materializar a eletricidade em massa de energia, também. Ken:Então você tem os poderes da Maria e os meus? Sack:Hehe, mais ou menos. Juliane:Você é interessante, nunca vi um demônio assim. Sack:Nem eu, nunca vi uma criança com potencial de Deus, hahaha. Kyo:Do que ele está falando, maninha? Juliane:Desculpe, achei que vocês sabiam, meu poder total pode transformar essa dimensão em pó... Ken:Não brinca que é feio. Kyo:Então, minha irmã é o ser mortal mais poderoso que existe? Ken:Hm... Interessante... Por ser o espírito da luz, Deus deve que confiou o maior poder no Illumina. Sack:Essa praça é sempre vazia? Juliane:...Hm... Ken:Ash e Somini "mataram a cidade" Sack:C-Como? Juliane:Eh... Todo mundo morreu... Acabou. Sack:E por q-- Ken:Poderes... Nossos poderes. Juliane:Isso o interessou, fazendo difícil de nos matar de uma forma injusta. Ken:Nosso falecido amigo Mare deve ter ensinado isto a ele, até que ele morreu feliz... Juliane:Ken! Você gostou da morte dele? *sniff* Ken:C-Claro que não!(Ela ta mesmo querendo chorar?) Sack:Ei! Eu existo! Ken:Perdão... Juliane:Me desculpe! - Maria e Suzanna chegam correndo - Maria:Ei, caras! Ken:O que houve? Maria:Tem um fucking SIRI GIGANTE em frente a escola! ...CONTINUA. Terra 2703016 - The Jorned Prólogo Batalha - Tarsis e Kasumi vs Lucas e Lisa Motivo - Começo do torneio na area de sobrevivencia eles foram os primeiros a se crusar. Começa - Ambos se encontram no meio do caminho. Lucas: *aponta a arma para os dois* Parados aí! Lisa: *aponta a flecha para ambos* Atacaremos vocês! Kasumi: *para atrás de Tarsis* Tarsis: ...Se prepara! *segura a espada com força* Kasumi: Ham?! Ah tá! *pega 3 facas* Lucas vai em direção ao Tarsis e Lisa a Kasumi. E a batalha começa. Lisa: *atira a flecha em direção a Kasumi* Kasumi: *desvia enquanto corre para o lado* Lisa: *atira novamente a flecha e ela vai em direção a Kasumi* Toma! Kasumi: *pula alto e pousa perto de Lisa e chuta a costa dela* Lisa: !!! *cai no chão mas logo bota uma flecha no chão e ela pula lindamente longe* Kasumi: !!! Mas o que?! Lisa: *olha para a flecha* ! Kasumi: *olha para a flecha* AH NÃ---*flecha explode* Tarsis: *corta o braço de Lucas e acerta* Quando percebe que acerta logo da um passo pra frente e corta horizontalmente o lucas e depois o chuta no chão. Lucas: *cai no chão e atira na barriga de Tarsis* Tarsis: !!! Guh! *cai no chão* Lucas: *levanta* Haha.. Lisa: Consegui! Kasumi: (corre em direção a Lisa sem ela ver e segura a faca de forma de corte e passa por Lisa* Lisa: *quando percebe que Kasumi passou por ela o corte já estava lá* GUH!!! Kasumi: *pula na frente de Lisa de costa e chuta a cabeça de Lisa mesmo estando de costa e logo vira e da uma bicuda na cara de Lisa a jogando longe* Ops Lisa: *cai longe e levanta devagar e tem sangue sobre o nariz* Estupida...FLECHA AO MEU ESTILO! HYAAAN! *atira uma flecha na direção de Kasumi* Kasumi: Eu já desviei disso burra! Lisa: He....TRIPLO! *flechas se convertem em 3 flechas* Kasumi: !!! *leva o tiro das flechas uma toca no ombro outra de raspão na costa e a outra no braço dela* aargh! *cai no chão* Lucas: *quando ia cortar Tarsis* Tarsis: *sorrir de forma que assusta lucas* Lucas: !!! Tarsis: Haha...HAAHAHA! *corta o lucas e logo corta diversas vezes ele sem do nenhuma e soca ele diversas vezes no chão até o lucas perder a consciência* HAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Lucas: .... *perde a consciência depois de um monte de cortes e socos* Tarsis: Prontinho... *olha para Lisa atacando Kasumi* Sinto muito haha... *corre em direção de Lisa* Lisa: Agora para acabar! Flecha explo--- *é empurrada de forma que ela voa longe e cai e se esborracha no chão e desmaia* ..... Tarsis: *para de sorrir e olha para Kasumi* Tá tudo bem? Kasumi: Mais ou menos ai... *tira as flechas* Tarsis: *pega curativos mágicos e coloca no ombro de Kasumi e no braço* Kasumi: Obrigada! E assim eles avançam e assim a vitoria vai para "Kasumi e Tarsis" Capítulo 1 Decorrer da parte 1 do torneio- Qiao: *correndo junto de tal* OLHA ALI ESTÁ!!! *aponta para a escada que ia até a entrada do fim daquele lugar* Tal: Vamos Qiao!!! Não aguento mais esse lugar nojento!!! Ambas correm o mais rápido que podem subindo as escadas. Miriam: *observa* Opa opa!! *atira um laser na Qiao acertando ela* Qiao: Essa não!! *leva o golpe e é segurada por Tal* Obrigada amiga. Tal: *olha para Miriam* Miriam: *manda um beijo* Tifanny: ICY POWERU!!! *atira um gelo na direção delas* Tal: *puxa Qiao para o lado e elas desviam do gelo* Ia!!! Cassie: Sopro de gelo! *aparece na frente delas já tacando um gelo* Qiao: *corta a Cassie com o leque e a chuta para o alto* Cassie: Aaaah!!! *voa para o alto mais consegue se recompor no ar e somi e aparece atrás de Qiao* Tal: *corta a costa de Cassie com a espada* Cassie: Aaahhh!!! Miriam: *aparece ao lado delas e da uma explosão de impulso que joga Tal bem longe* Tal: *voa bem longe e percebe que está bem longe do chão e cai na água* AAAAAAAAAH!!! Qiao: Mas que droga! Não!! *ataca com o leque na cara de Cassie e logo gira e aponta para Cassie com a mão aberta e sai um laser laranja e joga Cassie longe* Cassie: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *cai longe e cai na água e se decompõem lá* ... Miriam: Sua bruxa!!! *corta a Qiao pelo lado* Tifanny: Urg!! *passa pelo lado de Qiao e a corta também* Qiao: Ai não!! *cai no meio da escada machucada* Tifanny: Poder do gelo! *congela Qiao* No meio da batalha elas escutam uma musica de flauta. Tifanny: !!!! *começa a ficar sonolenta* ... Miriam: Ah não! Tifanny a corda!! Tifanny: *cai* ZZZ... Tal: *antes de Tifanny cair, passa cortando Tifanny e enfia a espada na garganta dela e logo quando tira ela chuta Miriam para longe e pula e dá uma cambalhota e corta Miriam 2 vezes no ar e logo gira chutando Miriam na água e ela se desfaz toda lá na água* Tal: *pisa normalmente no chão e olha para Qiao* Tá bem? Qiao: Tô! *levanta devagar* ...Temos que ir!!! Ambas correm e entram na porta e ao entrar elas veem todos la só faltando Lisa e Lucas. Qiao: Olha só!!! Parece que não somos as únicas aqui amigaaa. Tal: Irmã...não amiga... Qiao: Tanto faz gataaa!!! *entra* Tal: *entra também* Após elas entrarem. Lisa: *abre a porta* Chegamos lucas... Lucas: É. *entra devagar* Lisa: *sorrir e fecha a porta* Tarsis: Como assim?! (Eles perderam e conseguiram continuar!!) *fica com raiva* Kasumi: *se assusta ao ver eles* Voz do computador: Parece que todos conseguiram passar da 1 parte...na verdade nem todos... Kow: Tô feliz que consegui-- Jennifer: CALA A BOCA KOW!! VAMOS OUVIR!! Julia: *sorrindo e olha para o Daniel* Daniel: *sorri de volta* Emy: *ouvindo a voz* Voz: Agora todos abram a porta dos fundos!!! Eles vão para a porta dos fundos. Voz: Aí tem um nome escrito que é o de vocês...primeiro caso aí. Daniel, Emy, Julia, Qiao e Tal entrem no primeiro elevador!!! Lisa, Lucas, Tarsis e Kasumi entrem no segundo elevador!!! Jennifer, Kow e Ciel entrem no 3 elevador!!! Jeny, Linco, Elena, Hayate e Kenny no 4º elevador!!! Todos eles divididos em grupo vão para suas devidas salas correspondentes. Os elevadores levam eles para salas separadas enquanto isso no elevador enquanto os levavam. * Elevador 1 Tal: Olá.... Emy: Oi... Julia: Eu me chamo Julia!! Tal: Olá Julia, eu me chamo Tal e essa é a Qiao... Qiao: Ooiii *da oi para o Daniel* Daniel: Oi...eu me chamo Daniel. Qiao: Uau, que nome lindo!! *pega na mão de Daniel* Julia: ¬¬ *observa os dois* Tal: E você? Emy: Emy... Tal: *olha para o Daniel e fica vermelha mais disfarça* Bem...prazer em conhecê-los... Daniel: prazer é nosso *enquanto eles falam Julia empurra Qiao, afastando de Daniel* Qiao: ¬¬ Julia: u,u * Elevador 2 Tarsis e Linco: *se encarando* Tarsis: Como conseguiram vir? Lucas: Conseguindo não ta vendo??? Tarsis: Olha lá! Se for para querer ser grosso comigo, é melhor esconder seu rostinho maria loira! Lucas: Maria loira?! Falou o que tem franjão!!! Quer da uma de mulher vai da lá na **** que te pariu! Kasumi: Se acalmem!!! Não tem o porquê brigar. Agora que já estamos aqui já era, vamos ficar amigos então *sorri* Tarsis: *se acalma ao ouvir a voz de Kasumi e olha para ela e sorri* Kasumi: *sorri de volta* Lisa: Meu nome é Lisa e esse é o Lucas, prazer em conhecê-los, vocês lutaram muito bem. Kasumi: Obrigada!! ^^ Tarsis: Errr obrigado. *olha para o Lucas* Lucas né? Hahahahahaha maria loira... Lucas: Hahahaha franja de menina. Kasumi: *sorrir para Lisa* Lisa: *sorri de volta* * Elevador 3 Jennifer: *esperando* Mal posso esperar para o que vai vir ahahahaaaa!! Ciel: Que nem euuu *empurra Kow* Kow: *é empurrado e olha pro Ciel* Para. Ciel: Nossa Kow, deixa disso é só brincadeira! Empurra de volta!!! Kow: Brincadeira estupida. ¬¬ Jennifer: Nossa ficou ofendida é querida se acalma!!! Kow: POR QUE ME TRATAM ASS-- O elevador chega no lugar. Jennifer: Se acalma queridinhaaaa!! *sai do elevador* Ciel: *sai logo depois* Vem cara. * Elevador 4 Jeny: *olha para o Linco* Linco, estamos indo bem haha! Linco: Isso me deixa contente ^_^ Hayate: *chega perto de Jeny* Sabia que garotas com cabelos longos são as mais bonitas? Elena: *olha para o próprio cabelo discretamente e fica triste* (Me nota...meu cabelo é grande....) Kenny: Hahaha para com isso Hayate :v Hayate: Só tô dizendo a verdade!!! Linco: Se afasta dela! *encara o Hayate* Hayate: Vai fazer o que? Vai me bater? Linco: *soca a barriga do Hayate* Hayate: GUH!!! *cospe sangue* Se acalma cara hahahaha era brincadeira, eu não vou mexer com a sua mina. *abraça Kenny* Eu tenho a minha!! Kenny: *empurra ele* Sai fora Hayate hahaha Hayate: *olha para Elena* Elena: (Pode fazer essa brincadeira comigo...vai...) *olha para o Hayate* Hayate: Vamos parar com isso...eu sou Hayate, essa é a Kenny e essa é a Elena... Linco: Eu sou Linco, essa é a Jeny, prazer em conhecê-los. O elevador chega no ponto, todos saem do elevador e vêem que estão em uma sala e tem uma janela de vidro e dentro dela dá para ver um campo de batalha fechado muito bonito. Voz: Aqui vocês irão lutar...e os primeiros que vão lutar serão...... ------> Continua... Capítulo 2 Qiao vs Keny Qiao: Sou eu!!! Tal: Vai nessa Qiao!!! A janela de vidro se abre. Qiao: *pula a janela de vidro e cai em pé no Stadium* Keny: *cai em pé no Stadium também* Voz: Prontas? Qiao: Pronta!! *segura fortemente o leque* Keny: Prontamente pronta!! Ela segura duas facas muito diferentes de lâminas duplas no qual ela chama de Kendore. Voz: LUTEM!!! Qiao: *abre o grande leque e pula para trás* Keny: *fica em posição de ataque* Qiao: *sorrir* * Arquibancada 1 Daniel: Um leque! Semelhante a você Julia!! Julia: Eu utilizo dois!! Não um só! Mas o dela é diferente. Tal: A Qiao utiliza a luz para rebater com os golpes dela, ela corta com o leque dela que é de um tipo de forma que pode cortar facilmente o oponente. Emy: Isso é interessante, se ela souber usar isso vai ser muito fácil derrotar o oponente! Tal: Isso mesmo!! *sorri para Emy* De volta ao Stadium. Qiao: Então...? Keny: Me ataca! Qiao: Se você que pede hehe!! *corre em direção a ela e corta ela com o leque na área do rosto* Keny: *desvia porém corta um pouco de sua bochecha* Ham!!!?! *escorre sangue* Qiao: Hehe! *gira e corta a área da barriga de Keny e logo chuta a cara dela* Keny: *vira o rosto e toca na barriga que sangra* Qiao: Ai vaiii!!! Luz divina!!! Hahaha!! *luz cobre o leque e ela logo gira diversas vezes cortando o oponente a cada girada e na 10º girada, chuta o pé de Keny e logo chuta ela longe* Toma! Keny: *sendo acertado e cai no chão, pega a Kendore e corta a barriga de Qiao e gira e corta a bochecha de Qiao e depois agarra ela pulando por cima dela e da uma coice na cabeça de qiao a derrubando de quatro no chão e ela logo pula e pisa na costa de qiao a derrubando# hehe *imita a a voz de qiao* AI VAIIIII *pisa no chão e chuta a cara de Qiao* Qiao: olha la.... não me imita! #levanta devagar# ... #ambas se encaram# #arquibancada 1 # Tal: não fica brincando qiao.... Emy: dessa forma ela perde Tal: # olha com raiva para a emy# você não sabe o que fala! é melhor se calar!! Emy: desculpa Julia: OLHA LA! #aponta# Daniel: #observando# #stadium# Qiao: ... #ataca keny novamente# Keny: #desvia e chuta a qiao e logo corta ela com um corte que equivale a 10 cortes sobre cada parte do corpo# Qiao: AI NÃO! #cai no chão sangrando# .... Keny: luta mais serio... IDIOTA! hahahahaaaaa Qiao: se é assim... #levanta# #se agacha e derruba o leque no chão e logo quando toca nele sai uma explosão que joga Keny la no alto# Keny: aaaahhh!! #é jogada para o alto# Qiao: #logo pula fortemente para o alto # hehe... #segura o leque fortemente# #começa a girar cortando keny por toda parte DIVERSAS VEZES cerca de 1000 vezes cortando a keny por cada parte do corpo# giroooooooooooooooooooooooooo Keny: !!!! #levando os cortes# AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH #sangue começa a se espalhar por todo o stadium# Qiao: #taca o leque na cara de keny# leque gire varias vezes!!! #o leque começa a girar varias vezes # Qiao: #levanta os dois braços# luzzzzz!!!! destrui...DORAAAAAAAA! #qiao coloca a mão entre o leque e ele solta um fleixe de luz que joga keny bem longe # Keny :GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! #bate na parede do stadium e cai derrotada no chão# Qiao: #pisa no chão# hehe.... consegui!!!! #pega o leque de forma farcil# kkkkkk CONSEGUIII #faz paz e amor para a arquibancada 1# #arquibancada1# Tal: isso!! Emy: que golpe forte! Julia: (eu nunca ia conseguir fazer isso...) #impressionada# ... #arquibancada4# Hayate: NÃO MERDA KENY!!!!!!!!!!!! Elena: keny!! #assustada# Linco: #observando impressionado# Jeny: .... 'o' Hayate: OLHA LA OLHA LA OLHA LAAAAAAAAAA!!! #stadium# Keny: #levantando devagar sem qiao perceber# ... #sorrir com sangue escorrendo sobre a boca# ... #pega a faca e joga na costa de qiao# Qiao: guh!!! #solta o leque# Keny: ventania demoniaca... corte por toda parte... #fala com um tom groço# ... #tornado fica em volta de qiao e a joga para o alto cortando TODA A PARTE DO CORPO DELAAA # #sangue fica por todo o stadium# Keny: .... #depois de 10 minutos ela junta as facas e coloca no chão a prendendo# .. Qiao: #tornado para e ela cai e quando ela cai no chão a faca penetra ela # .... guh... #desmaia# .... Keny: #tenta se manter de pé# .... hehehe.... a vitoria é minhaaaaa!!!! Hayate :AE PORRAAA Tal: ai meu deus... #começa a chorar# Emy: .... Julia: #fica assustada# Daniel e Linco: #impressionados# Tarsis: COMO!!!!?!!!! Lucas: ta... eu to com medo das meninas daqui! Kasumi: (não vou conseguir ganhar... #começa a lacrimejar# Lisa: devo me esforçar... #com medo# Elena: isso kenyyyy!!! Voz: a vitoria é da keny... Terra 132015 - Killer Queen Terra 190797 - Knuckles Chaotix & Strider featuring Tsubame Gaeshi from Strider Chronicles Terra 27081997 - Tatakai No Hate Terra 141015 - '''Fighter of Destiny Ultimate-Parte 1,5: O desafio de Krauser. '''Terra 270302 - Incidente de Vile: Cúpula Éden, seus pecados e renascimento Terra 14091973 Galeria The Jorned. 12938330_891618417626828_4485956922995725854_n.jpg|Qiao - Feito nos traços de Daniel X10 12963578_891618427626827_517277207431459469_n.jpg|Keny - Feita nos traços de Daniel X10 Categoria:Histórias